What Happened After The Kiss
by TheyreJustFriends
Summary: Basicly my first story about the kiss Auslly shared in Chapters&Choices. Does contain spoilers, but only the beginning. This summary sucks but the story will hopefully be way better.


**Just a little one-shot of what I wanted to happen after the whole Chapters& Choices scene. By the way, this does contain spoilers from the episode, so don't read if you don't like spoilers. Anyway here we go. Most of this will never happen, apart from the beginning so don't hate. I just want this to happen.**

Ally's POV

He kissed me, he's kissing me, Austin Monica Moon's lips are attached to mine. After the sweet, short kiss we both pulled away. Our surprised, shocked faces were suddenly plastered with a huge, childish grin like a child at a zoo. Little words found their way to my mouth, so it was kind of like a breathless 'Oh my gosh'. I turned my face away from Austin unable to look at those puppy dog eyes any longer as his face lit up like a Christmas tree. My eyes landed on our best friends, Trish stood there looking like she was about to scream and Dez smiling like a goofball, no change there.

For a second it looked like he was about to speak, then "Austin?" We all heard Kira call for him, she then came jogging up, being all girly like. Everyone's facial expression dropped, Austin stared blankly at Kira who was now stood in front of me, blocking off my pained expression from Austin. God this chick. Don't get me wrong, Kira is a nice girl, she's pretty, she's nice, she…that's all I got.

"Austin, I thought about it. Yes, I'll be you girlfriend." She immediately wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling up into the crook of his neck. Oh what I wouldn't give for that to be me right now. Austin stared blankly at me and I at him. Trish and Dez's mouth's both formed O's as their stared at the scene before them.

"I'm…I-I-I'm gonna go see my mom before she goes home." I spoke. Only a weak smile could be produced with the couple cuddling right in front of my eyes. Well would you call it cuddling? Or maybe 'I'm hugging you because I want to be your girlfriend, but you're not hugging me back be you just kissed you're song writer.' Yeah, let's just call it 'the event that just slapped me in the face.'

I turned on my heel and walked away from everything. As I got closer to where the stage was, a smile crept onto my face. Heartbroken or not? I conquered my fear of stage fright and I felt good about it. Then again, so I should.

I looked forwards at the table where my parents sit. Smiling and chatting. I can't face them. Not when any minute Kira and Austin will walk out, hand in hand, being all in love and ew. So, I covered my face and ran straight past their table, out of the doors and then carried on running. Sonic Boom felt miles away when in fact it was really about 2 minutes away.

I entered through the back doors of Sonic boom and hurried up the stairs towards the practice room. I then slammed the door behind me. What do I do now? Slide down the door crying? Scream? Lock the door so that I won't have to face Austin, Trish, Dez and worst of all…Kira?

I walked over the piano. Sat down on the bench, right in the middle. Seen as though Austin isn't here and there would be no personal space issues, well at least not tonight for that matter. I placed my hand on a couple of keys and pressed down firmly. I feel like I want to be mad but I can't. Austin didn't plan this, well it certainly looked like he didn't.

The door knob turned causing my head to jolt to the left side looking at the door that was nearly fully open. When the door was open, someone walked through. It was Austin. His head was hanging low and he was dragging his feet across the carpet. He looked up and stared directly into my eyes.

"Ally, I'm so so so sorry. I asked Kira but then-"I cut him off. To be honest I couldn't care less about Kira at this point.

"Austin it doesn't matter, I guess I was completely wrong about you and me." I said looking down at the keys. He stood there dumbfounded at what I just said.

"What do you mean 'about you and me'?" He said softly while using his index finger to motion to himself and me. I sighed, I mean sighed. It lasted about 10 seconds and was really depressing.

"It-it doesn't matter now." I said abruptly. I don't really feel like confessing everything to my bestfriend that happens to be dating someone, I also really want to go home, crawl under my covers with a tub of chocolate brownie ice cream and watch a sad romance movie about how the girl likes the guy but he's taken by a stuck up girl. Yeah, that's definitely not Kira. 'Austin, I thought about it. Yes, I will be your girlfriend because I'm perfect and blah blah blah.' I mocked Kira to myself, completely forgetting that Austin stood about three feet away from me.

"I'm gonna go home now, I guess I'll see you tomorrow if you not too busy with Kira." I said failing to hide my jealousy from my bestfriend. I stood up from the piano and began to make my way to the door. Really Austin? Now's the point when you gently grab my wrist and tell me 'You're the one I want to be with.'

"Ally wait." YES! I squealed inside. "You're performance was great, everyone loved it." He smiled brightly at me. The what now? The performance? My face dropped, and so did my heart.

"Uh thanks." I spoke in a whisper. I turned around and walked out of the door. He didn't follow me, thank god. As I walked down the stairs, my eyes flashed to the door to see a very happy Kira sat on the wall just on the other side of the door. I gripped the railing on the stairs, looked back at the Practice Room. Yep, that definitely killed me.

Stupid Ally and your feelings.

**Reviews would be nice. First story ever. I know it probably sucked but oh well, no one is forcing you to read.**


End file.
